The present invention relates to: a control device that controls a driving device to move an object for a predetermined distance; a conveyance control device that controls a conveyance device to convey an object along a conveyance path; a conveyance system with the conveyance control device; and an image forming system that forms an image at a conveyance destination on an object conveyed by the conveyance system.
Conventionally, an inkjet image forming system is known wherein an image is formed on an image forming medium, such as paper. In this type of image forming system, ink is jetted out from a recording head that serves as an image forming device, and an image is formed on an image forming medium based upon image data. Consequently, the above-described system is provided with a mechanism (conveyance device) for conveying an image forming medium, e.g. paper, to an image formation point wherein image formation is conducted by the image forming device, and a conveyance control device.
A conventional conveyance device that conveys an object, such as paper, is provided with one pair of conveyance rollers that are disposed along a conveyance path and respectively rotate on rotational axis perpendicular to a conveyance direction of an object to be conveyed. In this type of conveyance device, an object is held by the above-described pair of conveyance rollers that are facing to each other, driving force (frictional force) in a rotational direction of the conveyance rollers is applied thereon, and conveyed in the rotational direction by the conveyance rollers being rotated while the object is held therebetween.
As for a control device, a control device having two functions: feedback control function and feedforward control function, is conventionally known.